Recently, as one type of image processing apparatus, apparatuses including a network interface and having a function of transmitting display data in response to a browsing request from a terminal on a network exist (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-316658). Of these image processing apparatuses, an apparatus including a display means such as a liquid crystal display is known, and this apparatus further includes a function of generating an image to be displayed on the display means.
Display data transmitted across the network and image data to be displayed on the display means often include exactly the same character string data.
The above conventional image processing apparatus, however, separately stores the display data transmitted across the network and the image data to be displayed on the display means.
Accordingly, since identical character string data are repetitively stored, the storage area is redundantly used for storing the display data and image data. This cause the productivity of the apparatus itself to decrease.